


Oh Look At Me!

by Elder_Schraderham



Series: Laser Cats [4]
Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen, Swearing, brief mention of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration involving alcohol can only lead to “great ideas” from Admiral Spaceship. This particular occasion Spaceship suggests that he and Nitro exchange clothes out of curiosity. Rated T for swearing and mention of nudity but it is NOT nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Look At Me!

Nitro and Spaceship clothes swap

 

“Another job well done, kemosabe,” Nitro smiled, raising a bottle of beer as a toast.

Spaceship clinked his beer with Nitro’s. “I second that, kemosabe.”

The two took sips of their beers, Spaceship ended up finishing his off. He threw it in the trashcan this time and grabbed another. Nitro gave him a weird look as he took another long swig of his second beer.

“Is this going to be another heavy drinking night, kemosabe?” Nitro asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“Probably,” he nodded. “I haven’t had one in a while.” 

He sighed, “I’d hate to have you get totally smashed alone…”

“You’re not gonna drink?” Spaceship pondered. 

“I’m not in the mood to get smashed tonight. Feel free to though, don’t let me get in your drunken way.”

“But you’re going to stay around?”

“Cause I know what kinda drunk you are. I’m just staying around so you won’t hurt yourself.” 

“You don’t have to babysit me, kemosabe.”

“I know,” he took another sip of his beer, “I want to. Mostly to make sure you don’t hurt yourself or do anything stupid… again.”

“Hey! It was one time.”

“Kemosabe. The last time you were drunk, you managed to use Tractor Beam’s laser to set a fire in the middle of your lab. When I found you, I saw you walking around it three feet away, speaking gibberish. Then you proceeded to yell at me for ruining your “seance” when I put it out with a Nos’s cold mode beam. When the fire was out, I sat you down on your chair and saw you had managed to give yourself a first degree burn on your arm.” Nitro shook his head and took another sip of his beer. “How you managed to do that, is beyond me.”

“I’ve told you time and time again,” Spaceship finished off his beer and threw it away before grabbing another, “I don’t remember any of that happening.”

“You. Were. Drunk.” Nitro spoke slowly to make sure Spaceship understood what he was saying. 

“Minor details, kemosabe,” he opened up another beer and took another long sip.

Nitro merely shook his head. Somedays, he asked himself ‘why am I friends with him?’. But soon he realizes that his best friend is a huge loser and that’s why he was best friends with him. They were both huge losers and they could be losers together, saving the world from evil with their trusty laser cats by their sides. 

The night pressed on and Nitro, as much as he didn’t want to, got a bit tipsy. Spaceship was totally gone. He was without a doubt smashed. Nitro was a bit coherent still, but slurring over his words and giggling a bit. Between the two, they were two totally different drunks. Nitro was a happy drunk who laughed at nearly everything. Spaceship on the other hand, thought that he was invincible and could do literally anything.

Tonight was different though. Nitro was sipping on some water as Spaceship downed his 5th or 6th beer. He’d lost track a while ago. Out of the blue, Spaceship said, “I w-wonder what you’d l-look like in a… in a jump suit.”

“What?” Nitro laughed.

“Let’s… Let’s switch c-clothes, kemos-sabe!” Spaceship slurred out.

“No,” Nitro was starting to sober up to babysit his smashed friend. 

“Oh c-come on… k-kemosab-be!”

“Nope.”

Nitro finished off his glass of water and got up to refill it. When he returned to where he was sitting, he saw a pair of big dark brown eyes staring at him. His mouth was in a pout and Spaceship was literally begging like a dog to his best friend.

“Why do you want to switch clothes?”

“Why not!” he over exaggerated his arm movements in an ‘I don’t know or care’ fashion. 

Nitro couldn’t really find a good response against it. It was a good reason. Why not? They were both drinking most of the night, with Nitro sobering up, but still. It would be fun just to try it out. They were both best friends and have seen each other in much less than boxers. They were roommates, it was bound to happen at some point. 

_Someone_ had assumed Nitro wasn’t home and decided to walk around the base naked… Nitro had to sit in his room for a few hours alone, contemplating over his life and what he gotten himself into. But it was all made better when Spaceship made him cookies and his favorite coffee as an apology. To even it out, Spaceship thought it was a great idea to intrude on Nitro while he was showering and shout ‘now we’re even!’. That again resulted in Nitro spending a few hours alone, this time feeling totally violated, and a plate of cookies and coffee were soon in his life.

The two had their very distinct sense of style. Spaceship always seemed to take after a _Ghostbuster_ in the tan jumpsuit and pads, but also a childlike antics of the helmet and cape. Nitro on the other hand had a very athletic style with his workout tank top, sweatpants, and lifting belt. He could harness his childhood side but not nearly on the level that Spaceship could. Somedays, Nitro envied that about his friend. Sometimes. Cause if Spaceship wasn’t the adult, someone had to be to keep fires and other sorts of science hazards to a minimum and controlled. 

“Soooo?” Spaceship smiled.

Nitro nodded without a word. Spaceship cheered happily instead. He undid his cape and put it nicely on the table top. Nitro stood up and began to undo his weightlifting belt. Before he got any farther, he pointed a finger at Spaceship.

“Boxers. Stay. On. No ifs, ands, or buts. Keep your underwear on. _Please_.” 

“Okay, _moooom,_ ” Spaceship rolled his eyes at his friend as he slid off his elbow and knee pads.

The two were undressed and standing in the kitchen area in their boxers. Normal enough night. They switched places from where they stood and were now in front of the others clothes piles as the began to redress. As they put on each other’s clothes, there were comments coming from both men.

“How the hell can you wear this?”

“Why? Just why?”

“How does your hair not get messed up?”

“These are probably going to give me a rash.” 

“Jesus, why do you have to be so tall/short?”

After the complaining was out of the way, the two found themselves standing in front of the mirror on the closet in the living room. They nodded approvingly at their outfit swap. Spaceship fit nicely into Nitro’s clothes. Nitro, sadly, did not fit well into Spaceship’s jump suit. The arms and legs were a bit too short which caused them to ride up a bit farther than Nitro would like. Even in the crotch region it was a bit snug and uncomfortable. 

“Well, kemosabe?” Nitro asked, crossing his arms. He then uncrossed them cause he felt the jump suit tighten against his back uncomfortably. 

Spaceship didn’t say anything for a few seconds. After a few seconds, Spaceship clicked on a few spots of Nitro’s communicator as he made the booping and beeping noises. Nitro was just glad it wasn’t hooked up to the communicator directly or they would be in some serious trouble from the chief. 

“Oh look at me! I’m Nitro!” Spaceship mocked. “I love Nos and _haaaaaate_ Admiral Spaceship’s cat cause he hates me.”

Nitro gave him an unamused look. It didn’t stop Spaceship from continuing his little imitation. “Lookit me, I’m so serious. Lemme sit around and read all day like a boring adult. Ooh! Maybe I’ll go to the gym instead of blowing things up like my awesome best friend Spaceship!”

“I really fucking hate you,” Nitro shook his head and began to walk towards his room, slowly taking off Spaceship’s clothes.

“ _I really fucking hate you_ ,” Spaceship mocked. “I’m Nitro and I get pissed off at my friend cause he’s a child and knows how to have fun, unlike _me_.”

Nitro had somehow managed to get out of Spaceship’s jumpsuit whilst still walking. Once he got to his bedroom door, he threw the jumpsuit at Spaceship, and it promptly smacked him in the face. Narrowed eyes, he let it slide off his face and onto the floor only to find a middle finger being shot at him. 

“Don’t be like that, Nitro!” Spaceship laughed.

“Fuck you, kemosabe.”

Even in his still tipsy state, he could fully realize that he went a bit too far. He wanted to wait till he was sober to officially apologize to him. With a sigh, he began to change back into his jumpsuit. He neatly folded Nitro’s clothes and set them in front of his bedroom door before heading down to the end of the hall to his room. The insomniac was tired for once and decided that he would sleep in his bed tonight.

The next morning Spaceship awoken with a lovely headache. He should’ve been drinking water in between beers, but no. He didn’t. Somehow, he managed to stagger into the kitchen. When his bedroom door slid open, the scent of coffee entered his nose. Whelp. Nitro was awake. A part of him almost wished that he _wasn’t_ awake yet. It was now or never to face the music. 

Slowly, he crept into the kitchen. He was like a ten year old child trying to sneak a cookie way past his bedtime. Just like a mother would, Nitro piped up.

“Morning.”

Spaceship cringed. He was caught. “Morning…”

Nitro slid a bottle of aspirin towards his friend, as well as a glass of water. With a nod, Spaceship thanked his friend. He took the aspirin and set the glass back down on the table top. Nitro soon joined him with his second cup of coffee for the day.

“Listen, about last night…” Spaceship began. He wanted to get it over with, like a bandaid. “I’m sorry about what I said. It was wrong and totally uncalled for. I was still tipsy and I’m really sorry.” 

Nitro merely shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. There was alcohol involved. What’s done is done.”

“You’re mad at me though. I’m trying to apologize for what I did. Listen, I know it was wrong but it was just harmless fun.”

“I know that, kemosabe. As I said before, what’s done is done.”

“Nitro, please. I am beyond sorry. I went too far, like I usually do. You put up with so much of my shit and I never have once given you any credit for that. Without you, I’d probably be dead.” Nitro raised an eyebrow at his friend’s speech. Spaceship continued, “you are my best friend and I would literally do anything for you. Anything to make up for the stupid, stupid, stupid mistake I made last night.”

A smile began to creep onto Nitro’s face. Spaceship gave Nitro the most confused look he could conjure up. That look made Nitro burst into laughter. 

“What?” Spaceship exclaimed.

“I’m totally just messing with you, kemosabe! I wanted to see how far you’d go!” he laughed. “Oh my god, I didn't think you’d go that far.”

“You are truly an asshole,” Spaceship glared at him.

With a smile, he stuck out his hand to his friend. “Even?”

He nodded, “We’re even.” 

The two shook hands. Balance has been restored.


End file.
